This invention relates to sealing systems for vehicle doors, and particularly to sealing systems having sealing elements that are magnetized at selected points along the sealing element length. The partially magnetized sealing element can be located on a vehicle door or body.
Under conventional practice, automotive vehicle doors are sealed with elastomeric materials, usually EPDM rubber, that are compressed between the door and body when the door is in the closed position. A latch and striker hold the door closed and maintain seal compression.
The sealing action achieved with the conventional sealing elements is adversely affected by such factors as manufacturing tolerances, and sealing surface imperfections at localized areas along the door perimeter. A typical sealing system may seal in an acceptable manner at some points along the door perimeter, while failing to seal properly at other points.
The present relates to a vehicle door sealing system, wherein the sealing action at selected points along the door perimeter is enhanced by locally magnetizing selected areas of the sealing elements. The magnetized areas of the sealing elements provide enhanced sealing action at hard-to-seal areas, without unduly increasing the overall seal force between the mating seal surfaces. The invention improves the sealing contact force around the perimeter of the door, without unduly increasing the manual force required to open the door.